chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie is the first Cartoon All-Stars/Nickelodeon crossover film planned by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Alvin, Baby Bugs Bunny, Kermit, Pooh, Ash and their friends (along with Simba, Aladdin, and all characters) take a vacation to Africa and meet a girl named Eliza Thornberry (who speaks to all animals) as they help her save a young cheetah named Tally from two evil poachers named Sloan and Bree Blackburn, whom Pete, The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella De Vil, Lord Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia *Simon, Chip, Dale, Huey Dewey, Louie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Reader Rabbit, the Star Fox Team, Link and his friends, Pajama Sam, Mumble, the Powerpuff Girls, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge, the Smurfs (animated), Sphinx (from Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, the Herculoids, Gumby and his friends, Cap'n Crunch, Raggedy Ann and Andy, Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold), Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie), Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, the Detention gang, the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Chip Skylark, Catman, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Dennis the Menace and his friends (animated), the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Guile and the Street Fighters gang, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Mary Test, Susan Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Captain N and His Friends (from Captain N the Game Master), Arthur (from Arthur Christmas), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Ariel and her family (including Princess Melody and King Triton), Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Zadavia, Optimatus, The Royal Tweetums, Rev Runner's family (Ma Runner, Pa Runner and Rip Runner), Dr. Fidel Chroniker, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Batman, Robin, the Rugrats (including Spike the dog, Fifi the poodle, Baby Dil, Susie and Kimi), Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Chas Finster, Kira Watanabe-Finster, Howard DeVille, Dr. Lucille Carmichael, Randall Carmichael, Sonic, Tails, Princess Sally Acorn, the Bubble Guppies, Earthworm Jim, Peter Pupppy, Banana Bat, Lady and the Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Dave Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller, Eleanor Miller, Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10) (as teenagers), Grandpa Max, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr. DNA, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, XR, the mutant toys, Slinky, Rex, Little Green Men, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie, Bullseye, Hamm, Chuckles, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly and Peas-in-a-pod (from Toy Story 3), the Histeria gang, the Littlest Pet Shop gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, the Road Rovers, Yogi Bear and his friends, Tom and Jerry, the Pajanimals, the Incredibles, Frozone, Gamera, Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Flik and his friends (from A Bug's Life), Zoboo (from Zoboomafoo), Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Larry David, Jock the hero dog and his friends, Chanticleer and his friends, Krypto the superdog and his friends, 2 stupid dogs, Hong Kong Phooey, Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor, Penelope Pitstop, The Ant Hill Mob, the Snorks, the Swat Kats, Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Captain Caveman, the Amazing Chan and Chan Clan, Gumball and his friends (from The Amazing World of Gumball), Doug Funnie and his friends, the Magic School Bus gang, the Thundercats, Animal Mechanicals, the Banana Splits, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, Magilla Gorilla, Peebles and Ogee (from Magilla Gorilla), Richie Rich and his friends, Kwicky Koala, Theodore Tugboat and his friends, Beetlejuice and his friends (as animated characters), Bartholomew Bat, The Mucha Lucha gang, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Grape Ape, The Impossibles, Frankenstein Jr., Buzz Conroy and Professor Conroy, the entire cast from Ka-Blam!, the Hoobs, Johnny Quest and his friends, my mom's friend Joe (I will upload a picture of him soon), IronMan, Little Nemo and his friends, Liberty's kids, Bob the builder and his friends, Taco Bell chihuahua, Blue Falcon and DynoMutt, Bloom and her friends, Spongebob and his friends, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, the Secret Saturdays, Gilligan and his friends (from Gilligan's Island), the NeverEnding Story gang, Pacman and his family, Superman, the Bowser Family Makunga and the cartoon villains will guest stars in these films. Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Comedy-drama films | Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films | Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:DeviantART